fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Deception/@comment-32888501-20180705064007/@comment-34649550-20180709232934
LOL you actually took the time to make a whole list of your rage against me, well then I guess I'll take my time to reply to your idiotic remarks one by one.(Next time you reply, let's just take this to a different page so you don't ruin my wiki idea pages please)* Replying to your first idiotic comment: Sorry that ppl call saying words commenting or replying but it's a modern mistake, get used to it, you seem to make a lot of them ;) and also, if you want to be specific, there's now such thing as "IQ'd" Replying to your second: Describing ppl as a hypocritical brat seems to also get under people's skin also, sorry that I get mad because you don't know what it means and you feel free to use it, and like I said, I defend myself when ppl insult me, so don't act like me replying means that I don't learn. Replying to your third: '''I already told you that I'm sensitive to grammar issues, especially when their plain to see, and how will idiots like you ever learn if all I'm doing is helping and you don't listen? ''Replying to your fourth:' 'Of course you wouldn't care, you barely know what any of it means :P' 'Replying to your "special" fifth: '''my entertaining replies must really be interesting if you have puke-problems that you can't control(btw, special replies aren't needed because the feelings mutual ;), but commenting that you actually have problems is highly embarrassing and unprofessional, much expected from you). '''Replying to your seventh: '''where's the proof that they are true because if all the harsh things you described were true, I would've been kicked out of this wiki a long time ago, of course you wouldn't know that I've been here for a while or how mean these ppl r and how fast they'll kick you out since you're knew here, but I'm sure an idiotic brat like you would find out soon enough since you're always being stupid and petty. '''Replying to your eight(God this petty list is long): Y'ou sure like to throw words at me and put them in a whole sentence and list even, yet you don't seem to know how to use them, hmmm ;) (And don't comment on attitudes of the people you know nothing about, that's stupid, and if you were here longer, you would know how and why I'm so depressed, but instead of trying to be nice or leave me alone, you insult me and name-call me for no reason) '''Replying to your nineth: '''you didn't seem to catch what I was saying, you seem to be confused, let me spell it out for you, I meant when you tried to pathetically insult me, you actually made yourself look dumb with all you typos and other meaningless stuff you forgot to fix, but let's not worry about typos since you want me to lay off you with trying to correct you ;) *Try taking it to my wall of my profile...